Throne Room Escapade
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: As far as Ozai was concerned the throne had never been used for something like this. Rated M for a reason! Urzai FTW!


**Alright, here's some shameless, plotless smut. I did not have a single speck of regret when writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat up from his side and crawled over to the throne, straddling him.

"This is highly inappropriate." Ozai muttered, not moving, though, as her hands moved to untie his topknot. The crown was placed at a safe distance from the throne.

"You don't seem to be complaining much." Ursa teased. Ozai sighed, and raised his hands. The firewall engulfed them completely, alerting anyone who would enter the throne room that whatever is going on behind the wall is and will remain private.

"No, love, not at all." He growled, shrugging his cloak off. Her cloak had been disposed of a few minutes ago already. He undid her topknot as well and tossed the ornament aside gently, where it lay next to the Fire Lord's own headpiece.

His hands roamed her chest freely, snapping the bindings free. He descended to her breasts, worshipping them. He was nothing but a humble husband next to her. He was no Fire Lord, but she was his Fire Lady, and he had to please her, so please he did.

The roaring of the flames drowned out any noises she might have—definitely—made. His digits stroked her toned stomach, leaving metaphorical burning trails behind. His lips caressed her earlobe, teeth grazing and tongue lapping, and he gently licked down to the hollow of her throat, resorting to suckling to milk the moans out of her. There were times when Ozai hated the crackling fire around them for it prevented him from thinking clearly. Times like this, though…he was glad, for it masked any hint of what was going on behind the curtain.

His hands detached themselves from her breasts, instead creeping around to run up and down her smooth back. From her neck, his tongue left a trail of glistening saliva all the way to the valley of her breasts. Ozai was a methodical man. He ravaged her right nipple first before finishing the favor by moving to the left one, teasing her, suckling, making circles, and nipping.

The Fire Lady threw her head back in ecstasy when his hands suddenly plunged into her skirt, cupping her round cheeks and squeezing. A sly finger found its way to her molten core, rubbing and teasing. It probed into her wet cavern, causing her to groan and squirm. Her delicate hands nearly tore his shirt off. It lay next to the throne, quickly forgotten as her long and slender fingers traveled over his chest, greedily covering every inch of skin that they can find. Ursa pressed her palms to his finely toned abdomen and explored it thoroughly. She purred in delight at the tensing of his strong muscles. They rippled in the orange light. She lowered her head and Ozai broke away, surprised when she peppered soft, sweet kisses all over his chest. She lowered herself and kissed a wet path straight to his navel. She looked up, smiling coyly.

"Mutual pleasure, my dear lord husband." She murmured. Ozai caught her hands in his strong grip.

"Wait." He said huskily. "It is a man's duty to pleasure his wife. You can always reciprocate." He said, stripping her bare. Ursa giggled, her hands ghosting over the bulge in his pants.

"Fine, if you can wait." She feigned nonchalance. "Everyone knows that you are too impat—" Ozai's mouth was on hers before she could finish the word. His burning tongue lashed demandingly against her pliant one, and it was all she could do not to melt and give in completely, but by Agni was this challenging! He swallowed her moan when he spread her legs further apart and rubbed his clothed member against her. When they broke away from oxygen, his mouth didn't leave her. Instead, he kissed his way to her collarbone, sinking his teeth in here and there to leave possessive love bites. Her hair fell around his face and he breathed in her fragrant smell. Her hands cupped his face and brought him into another searing kiss. The temperature within the room rose slowly but surely, as the couple's pleasure got even more intense. Somewhere in the middle of that kiss her hands ended up wounding through his silky black locks, gripping them and keeping his head in place. He retaliated in kind by pressing against her clit and pushing two digits into her now soaking entrance.

Ursa cried out into the kiss, head drooping against Ozai's muscled shoulder. She bit into his shoulder, hard, when he started to move his fingers and circle her clit, increasing the pace quickly. Ozai hissed and 'punished' her by applying immense pressure on her clit and pumping in and out of her. She screamed as the tension built up in her abdomen, and as the heat pooled in her core.

"O-Ozai." She stuttered out. "N-ngghh!" She moaned. "P-please…" She was crying from pleasure, but also from frustration because he wouldn't increase his pace. He kept a steady speed that keeps her hanging on the edge of the proverbial cliff, about to fall and crash over, but at the same time not fast enough to drive her over completely. Her sharp manicured nails dug into his back. She huffed breathlessly, shifting and trying to increase the pleasure. She just needed that extra little push—

"OZAI!" She screamed, and the Fire Lord was sure that not even the chorus of flames could cover the sweet melody of her voice. Her walls contracted around his fingers, and her clit throbbed tenderly. She shuddered involuntarily, finally collapsing into his arms. He grunted when she unintentionally grinded against his straining erection, but he took deep breaths and calmed himself down. Patience is something he has yet to acquire, it seems.

"Now…" She breathed. "Let me pleasure my husband." She crooned, loosening the sash acting as a belt. She threw it aside and removed his pants at a leisurely pace. He released a guttural groan when his member sprung up, finally free from its restraints. It stood proudly, a solitary figure, until soft hands wrapped around it. Jolts of pleasure raced up Ozai's spine and caused a huge flood of dopamine to heighten his senses, leaving him to absently wonder if she played dirty and actually shocked him slightly using lightningbending.

Now he was even more aware of his member twitching and responding to Ursa's gentle grip. He tugged her hair softly, a rare pleading expression on his hard, handsome face. She wagged a finger on her free hand.

"You may rule over the Fire Nation, but I'm your mistress." She had him buckling when she squeezed his length. There was no doubt about who actually wore the pants in this relationship.

"Woman, stop teasing." He growled sexily. She squeezed again and stroked him a few times, then stopped completely, leaving his member to ache with longing. The sudden emptiness struck him. Then he remembered that Ursa didn't like to be called 'woman'.

"Fire Lily, please…" He changed his tactics, trying to coax a response out of her. A smile lit up Ursa's beautiful features, and she rewarded him by taking him into her mouth. Ozai gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head when her tongue ran up the underside of his length. Her deft hands massaged his balls, and he hissed, letting his breath out between clenched teeth. His abs tensed, becoming as hard as rock.

No, he would not give in. He couldn't. Not this time. He had to succeed in making her lose herself multiple times before he even thought of letting himself go.

He struggled out of her moist, welcome mouth and removed her hand. His member throbbed in protest, and he bit back a groan of disappointment despite it being his own decision. Ursa looked confused, until he pressed her into the throne, backing up slightly and lowering his face to her privates. He leaned his head in and gave an experimental lick. Ursa quivered and moaned, and certainly did not protest to this new turn of events. Before, Ozai had never given her an oral before, preferring to only use his hands. Her hand gripped the back of his head and brought him closer. Ozai smirked against her entrance and used firebending to heat his tongue up before thrusting it in as far as it could go. Soft flesh met soft flesh. A shriek reached his ears. He strategically placed his hands on her hips and smoothed them up and down; creating an aura of sensuality that Ursa was completely immersed in, serving to heighten her pleasure. Ozai's tongue would occasionally withdraw and flick her clit. Every time he did so Ursa would whimper.

Ursa's second orgasm did not take long to reach. She was still sensitive from the previous one, and Ozai's new technique drove her tumbling over again, reeling from the intense feelings he was invoking. She kept on moaning his name, and he encouraged it, lapping up her juices and running his hands along her sides. Once again Ozai thrust his tongue in and swirled it around, feeling her tremble and spasm. He placed his lips at her clit and hummed a soft tune, sending gentle vibrations, but the bundle of nerves was already extremely sensitive, and the simple action caused Ursa to scream with unrestrained elation again. Her face was a flushed canvas of bliss, and her eyes were wide, pupils dilated in the midst of her honey, gold, amber eyes.

She came down her orgasmic wave slowly, shakily, and looked at Ozai with a maiden's blush on her face. Ozai simply smirked and lifted her up while sitting up and back into his throne. He placed her on himself, and she could feel his erection pressing against her nether lips.

"Again?" She moaned.

"What is it, my Queen?" He pretended innocently. He leaned closer and put his lips to her ear, nipping gently. She shuddered.

"_Don't you want me to ram my hard cock into you and fuck you raw?_" He murmured addictively. Ursa bit her lip. A man like Ozai almost never used such vulgar language, but fuck was she turned on when he does!

"_Yes. I want you inside of me. Now. Fuck me until I don't know anything but your name. Fuck me until I can't walk._" She whispered back hotly.

"Your wish is my command." And Ozai was back to being the suave gentleman. All illusions shattered, though, when his huge length buried itself inside of her well-lubricated and tender core. A gentleman would never do what Ozai was doing now. His grip on her hips was bruising, but frankly Ursa did not give a flying fuck. He held her firmly in place while he thrust upwards strongly at a steady pace. Every stroke rammed home, and indeed with each thrust Ozai's name tumbled out of her lush lips. The delicious friction and heat that can only exist between firebenders built up, feeding the inferno that was the Fire Lord and his lady.

By now Ozai's thrusts were becoming faster, more frantic, and filled with a desperate purpose. He quickly drew out and flipped Ursa onto the throne to get better access to her innermost places, wasting no time slamming into her again. Ursa's long, shapely legs dangled on his shoulders and her nails raked Ozai's forearms. The couple's breaths were labored and erratic, rivulets of sweat rolling down their bodies. Smoke curled out of Ozai's nostrils. He felt his balls tightening. He grunted, pounding into her with animalistic snarls, each snarl puffing out a small mushroom of fire. Ursa's nails now left what seemed like permanent imprints on Ozai's biceps. She screamed…screamed…and screamed when her final orgasm hit her with all the force of an erupting volcano. Her juices squirted out, moistening Ozai's member, making it even slicker. Ozai howled and roared, throwing his head back as jets and jets of his seed shot into her. His mouth was open, spewing out a stream of white-hot fire that billowed into the firewall, strengthening it. His name reverberated around the throne room as she shouted it out again and again. A smug grin played around his lips. This beautiful and sexy woman belonged to him and him alone. He once thought that becoming Fire Lord was his biggest achievement, but now he realized that securing her love was his biggest accomplishment, and will remain at the top for the rest of his life.

He could still feel her squeezing him at random intervals after he softened. He drew out, and his seed flowed out with a mixture of her juices. He nuzzled her neck, their sweat mingling and their hair tangling.

"How was that?" Ozai asked lazily. Ursa's chest heaved, and she remained silent, her hazy eyes gazing at him contentedly. The royal couple stayed cuddling in the warm afterglow and watched the orange flames dance joyfully, as if they knew the elation of their master and mistress.

* * *

**There, I just demonstrated one of my horrible, rushed endings. Anyways review if you thought it was hot! XD**


End file.
